Slipped Away
by allaboutwriting
Summary: Neji finally has the courage to ask Tenten out. Everythingis bliss, but what will happen when their happyness is corrupted by duty? Will their love survive? Song fic. It's my first so don't kill me! -.-


Slipped away

A/N: Yay! My first songfic! It's a bit sad, snif, snif, anyway it's a NejiXTenten songfic, hope you like it! Music: Slipped away- Avril Lavigne

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na na, na na na na,

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad_

Tenten was 25, she was a great kunoichi and was a part of the ANBU. But even so, she was sad. When she was younger, she hided her feelings, always with a carefree smile, but now her smile often faded away.

She entered her house and went upstairs to her room. She looked at a picture in her table and some tears started falling down her face. It was a photo that she and Neji had taken/toke on a date when they were 15. "Neji..." she though and sighed. Memories started filling her mind:

(_**Flashback)**_

_After 3 years, Neji finally had the guts to ask Tenten out. Tenten was so __excited, she couldn't believe. She went home with a big smile and started picking her clothes._

_In the next day she __woke up with a bigger smile and dressed for her date. She was wearing a short sleeve pink shirt, with a dragon around it, and black corsairs. Her hair was in two braids. When Neji saw her he was amazed. "You look very pretty", Neji blushed a bit. "Thanks, you look handsome, too.", she blushed too. Neji was wearing a grey shirt and black pants and he let his hair down._

_They walked __towards the park where Neji had settled up a picnic. Everything was so carefully prepared, and it looked delicious. "Wow! Neji you must have worked so hard! It looks amazing!", Tenten's eyes were shinnig. "Don't worry, all the hard work was for you. You deserve it.", Neji said with a tern smile looking at Tenten. She started blushing again. _

_After the picnic they went walking by the river, __sitting on a rock watching the moonlight. They took a photo together, looking at the river. Then Neji started tickling Tenten and she laughed, she tickled Neji too and both fell on the river. " Neji! Look what you've done!" , Tenten teased him, but stopped cuz' Neji was looking at her so intensely that she blushed once more. But then her face got totally red when Neji kissed her. She was so red, but then she kissed him back and the red disappeared. They were about to broke the kiss, but something else made them broke the kiss. "Hyuga Neji! Let go of that girl and come home right now", an angry voice said. Neji looked and it was Hiashi, and he wasn't happy. He ordered his securities to take Neji back to the Hyuga mansion and they did. Tenten just stared as they walked of there, the only thing that Neji said was " I'll come back" and he was gone._

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found that _

_It won__'t be the same_

_Tenten laided on her bed thinking about her date, wondering why Hiashi didn't want_

_Neji to be with her. __"Is it because i'm not rich or something?", Tenten wondered in her mind, when her celphone ringed. She looked at her celphone and noticed that was Neji calling. "Neji? Are you ok?" she was very worried. "Yes, i'm fine, but I need to talk with you, and it's something that I can't say on the phone. Meet me at the trainig grounds, tomorrow morning.", and then he hanged up. That night Tenten couldn't sleep, filled with worry about Neji, "What is so important, that can't be talked on the phone?"_

_In the morning Tenten rushed into the training grounds, where Neji was. _

"_I'm glad you could come. Tenten, what I've got to say it's very serious. We cannot date each other, no more, cuz i'm... getting maried." "What? No, no it cannot be, Neji, I love you, you can't marry!" Tenten was very upset and almost crying. " I have to, Hiashi-sama forced me to marry a princess from the Rain Village. I told him that i love you, but he doesn't care. He says that if I don't marry the princess, he'll.... he'll kill you." "I can protect myself Neji, I..." and she broke herself into tears. Neji hugged her while she sobbed on his chest. When she calmed down, Neji kissed her and she said "When it is?" "Two weeks from now. And even on that time we cannot see each other. Sorry Tenten!" And Neji rushed out of there. "Neji...." Tenten though and went home._

_I didn't get around__ to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_Tenten was going to visit Neji, she couldn't take it anymore, she needed to see him. She was in front of the Hyuga mansion, very nervous, when she was going to knock a maid quickly open the door. "What do you want?", the maid said with a irritanting voice, she knew who Tenten was. "Hum... I came to see Neji, is he home?" "No, you can go, he isn't at home. And he doesn't desire to see you again.", and she closed the door. Tenten sighed and leaved. Neji looked from his window and saw Tenten leaving, he was going to open it and call her, but it was too late._

_It was midnight, Tenten couldn't sleep again, she tried closing her eyes but she heard a knock on her window, it was Neji. She opended the window and __hugged him tight. "I though I would never see you again! I tried to visit you but the maid didn't let me in." She hugged him tighter." Sorry Hiashi-sama gave orders to all the employees to not let you in or talk with me", "Well at least you are here with me now and that's what it matters"and so, Neji laided next to her and both fell asleep. _

_When Tenten waked up Neji was looking at her, she kissed him and laided her head on his chest. "I wish we could stay like this forever", Neji hugged__ her and said "Me too. But, what are you gonna do after the marriage?", "I dunno, I don't think I can ever move on", she sighed. "Tenten, I don't want you to be sad for the rest of your life, you'll find someone else, I promise you."_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found that _

_It won't be the same_

_It was the wedding day. Tenten could hardly get of bed, but she wanted to see Neji before he got married. And Hiashi had the nerve to invite her to the wedding. Tenten picked short sleeve lime green dress that went to her knees and fixed her hair in a bun. She rushed out of her house to the church. When she entered she didn't see Neji, and in a certain way she was relieved, but she knew that Neji would come, so she sighed again and leaned against the wall, staring at the decoration._

_Neji was really nervous and he didn't wanted Tenten to there cause' he didn't wanted her to suffer anymore. Neji entered the church and he spotted Tenten, with a sad face, just starring at the church. "Tenten... are you ok?", "Yeah... fine.", she still had a sad expression on her face. "Can you come with me? For a second, please?", "Sure.". Neji took Tenten to a room. "Tenten, after I get married, we will not see each other again.", Neji said looking at the floor. "Of course we will see each other in the village, Konoha isn't that big." Tenten didn't understood why Neji was saying that. "No, we will not see each other cause' Hiashi-sama made me move to the Rain Village, I'll live in the Rain Village Princess' castle!", and then Neji hugged Tenten tight. They stayed like that for a while, but for Tenten and Neji that lasted years. Then Neji kissed Tenten and noticed that she was crying, so he whipped her tears and tried to comfort Tenten. "It will be alright, Tenten, you'll find someone much better and you'll be happy." Neji started crying too. "No! I'll not find someone! I want you! Please don't go!" Tenten tried to say between sobs. "I have to, I don't want to lose you, they kill you if I don't get married.", "But," Tenten understood Neji's will. _

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake it_

_It happened that you passed by_

_Hiashi was opening the door where Neji and Tenten were. When he opened it he was very angry. "Hyuga Neji! Let go of that... girl! You're getting married!" Hiashi was fuming. "At least let me say goodbye of the girl that I love!", but Hiashi pulled Neji of the room. _

_Neji was at the altar __waiting for the bride, but he couldn't take his eyes of Tenten, that was crying very softly. _

_Finally the bride entered the church and it could be heard a soft melody. Tenten just stared as the priest sayed the words. " Do you, Hyuga Neji accept this women to be your lovely weded wife?" and Neji answered "Yes", and with those words Tenten's heart broke into a thousand pieces. It was too much for her, she started crying, but the other people though that she was moved. Neji also felt his heart crushing. Then the princess kissed Neji. Tenten just stared as the man of her dreams was being taken by a Rain princess. _

_They leaved the church and Hiashi ordered his securities to escort the couple out of the village safely. While the bride was talking with her parents and family, Neji toke advantage for saying goodbye of Tenten one last time. "Well it's time, Tenten... remember that I'll always love you.", and with that Neji kissed Tenten for the last time. And when they broke the kiss, Neji's bride pulled him and both entered in the car that drove them of the village. _

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you go..._

_Now you go somewhere_

_I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you go..._

_Now you go somewhere_

_You're not__ coming back_

_Tenten just watched as the car faded away in the horizon. Silent tears dripped on her face. She fell on her knees and started crying, she would never see Neji again..._

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day _

_I found that_

_It won't be the same_

_No....._

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day _

_I found that_

_It won't be the same_

_No....._

_**(End of flashback)**_

Tenten dropped the picture and looked at the sky through the window as a single tear dripped on her face falling into the photo "Neji....."

"I hope you're happy wherever you are..... cause' i'm not."

In a palace of a faraway country, a dark brown haired man looked trough his window staring at the sky. "Tenten....." Neji after 10 years, still haven't forgotten Tenten, he still dreams about the day he'll see her again, but he knows that will never happen...

_I miss you......_

_------------End-------------------_


End file.
